parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Live! In New York City
Artemis Live! In New York City (known on show posters as Artemis Live! At Radio City) was Artemis' second stage show (following Artemis in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Plot: Artemis and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Artemis Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, Winnie the Pooh, sneaks away with the bag! Winnie the Pooh doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch Pooh Bear and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Artemis' Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Pooh Bear confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Artemis, Danny, Luna, and the kids. Artemis then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Artemis, Danny, Luna, Pooh Bear, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Kathy - Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Julie - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Derek - George Shrinks * Carlos - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Kelly - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Tosha - May (Pokemon) * Min - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Shawn - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * The Winkster - Winnie the Pooh * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more as The Audience (only in Artemis Live! in New York City) Songs: # Artemis Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Artemis Bag # The Winnie the Pooh Song # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Danny's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Band Instrumental # I Am a Fine Musician # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) #Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners # Everyone is Special Trivia: * This is the first appearances of Ash Ketchum. He would later return as a main character in Season 3. * This marks the only appearances of Bonnie and Winnie the Pooh. * This is the only time Ash Ketchum and George Shrinks appear together. * This is the only Artemis stage show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. * This is the only Artemis stage show to feature the Artemis Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Gallery: Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Barney Diana Barry.jpg|Diana as Kathy Anne Shirley.jpg|Anne Shirley as Julie George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Derek Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Carlos Bonnie (TV Series).jpg|Bonnie as Kelly May in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|May as Tosha Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Min Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Alvin Seville as Shawn Luna (Sailor Moon TV Series).jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as The Winkster Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Ideas